mlpfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Big Macintosh
'Big Macintosh er Applejack 's og Apple Bloom ' s eldre bror, av Eple familien . Han gjør sin debut i den første episoden, hvor han idly går i Ponyville øyeblikket Twilight Sparkle først kommer. Senere, introduserer Applejack ham under Apple familiegjenforening, selv om han ikke har noen talende roller frem til fjerde episode, Applebuck Sesong. Lavmælte og sjenerte, svarer han ofte med en enkel "eeyup" eller "nnnope". Han er første kalles av kallenavnet 'Big Mac i The Cutie Pox. __TOC__ Utvikling og design Big Macintosh opprinnelige navn var Big Apple, men det ble endret på forespørsel fra Hasbro juridiske avdeling. Det nye navnet henspiller på McIntosh utvalg av eple, som er det meste rødt med grønne striper på huden sin. Big Macintosh design ("størrelse og pelskledde fetlocks") er inspirert av G1 Big Brother Ponnier Hans utseende er at av en kjørehester: halen er beskåret, en vanlig praksis med arbeid hester for å hindre at det blir viklet i selen eller vogn akslinger, og han bærer en åk i alle sine kamper, inkludert den yngre versjonen av ham i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Han er generelt sett med en kvist av hvete henger ut på siden av munnen hans. Han og Applejack har lignende store, lyse "fregner" på kinnene. Under noen bilder i Vennskap er Magic, del 1, Vinter pakk deg, Sisterhooves Sosial og MMMystery på Friendship Express, hans søta mark er avbildet med skinner rundt Apple som ikke er til stede i de fleste av seriens skudd. Lauren Faust bemerket i en kommentar på hennes deviantart side som en ide for en Big Mac-sentrert episode ble reist til Hasbro, men ble slått ned. Episoden handlet om Big Macintosh forsiktig å holde fred i Apple gård, med en løpende vits at hans søstre og mormor er veldig ordrik, mens han bare svarer med ansiktsuttrykk Visning i serien Personality thumb|200px|Big Macintosh og hans søster diskutere Applebuck Årstid.Big Macintosh har en ganske rolig og avslappet holdning i motsetning til sin søster Applejack 's mer sta og rushy holdning. Hans utseende passer hans oppførsel, hans øyne er generelt halvt lukket og han ser litt sliten ut, som han godtar alt rundt ham. Han er en ponni av få ord, og som resten av familien hans, snakker han med en aksent som tyder på Missouri Ozarks, hvor mange eplehager kan bli funnet. Han snakker rolig og sakte og nesten aldri hever stemmen, selv om han gjorde en gang da han skjelte ut den Cutie Mark Crusaders for publisering skadelig sladder i Ponyville Konfidensiell. Han synes å ha en praktisk form for visdom, sikkert større enn sin yngre søster Applejack, som blir sint på ham for å "bruke sine fancy matematikk" på henne i Applebuck Sesong. Han har en tendens til ikke å utdype et punkt om en enkel "eeyup" eller "nnnope" vil være nok. I Leksjon Zero, viser han sin concision, samt både en mykere side og betydelig fysisk styrke. Han er dog-stablet ved flertallet av innbyggerne i Ponyville, men han kaster dem ut i en tegneserieaktig eksplosjon, sende noen av dem over horisonten i prosessen. Når spell løftes fra Smarty Pants dukke, han fortsatt stikker av med det, viser at hans forelskelse i det minste var delvis ekte. Han gråt da Applejack sendte notatet at hun ikke ville komme tilbake, og da hun kom tilbake var han den første til å hoppe på henne etter Winona i The Last Roundup. Ferdigheter Landbruk Han blir sett på som en eksepsjonell farmworker grunn av hans arbeid kapping epletrær, skyve vekk høyet baller, pløying gjennom jord, trekke vogner, og gjør andre relaterte aktiviteter. Han sies også å være god på å reparere ting, i hjerter og hover Dag, Apple Bloom får ham til å komme til piknik ved å be ham komme og "fikse" lysthuset. Atletiske Big Macintosh også viser utrolig styrke i hjerter og hover Dag, har makt til å bukk et tre med bare ett ben og dra to okser og en kurv av ambolter med letthet. I samme episode, drar han et hus bak seg, hopper hele tiden. Historie Big Macintosh første vises vandre gjennom byen som Twilight lander i Episode One. Senere i samme episode, gjør han en kort opptreden på Apple familiegjenforening. Selv om han er nevnt ved navn og referert til i følgende episoder han ikke snakke til Applebuck Sesong. Den episoden, sammen med Hearts og hover Dag og Ponyville Konfidensiell, er i dag er de eneste episoder der Big Macintosh taler kunstferdig og i fullstendige setninger. thumb|200px|Young Macintosh som i [[The Cutie Mark Chronicles.]]Applebuck Season, har Big Mac lidt noen form for skade som gjør ham ute av stand til å hjelpe med den årlige eple innhøsting, spørre Applejack å forsøke å høste hele frukthage selv. Skaden kan ha blitt forårsaket av et veddemål mellom Applejack og ham, som Applejack kan høres snakke om i begynnelsen av The Ticket Master. I Vinter Pakk Up, Big Macintosh, sammen med andre Earth ponnier, fjerner vekk snøen i feltene rundt Ponyville og forteller Applejack at Karamell har mistet sine frø. I Fall Weather Friends, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith og Apple Bloom cheer på Applejack under Iron Pony konkurranse. En ponni med Big Macintosh design og øyenfarge, men med den samme pels og man farger og søta merke som Carmel, blir sett trekke en vogn i den opprinnelige åpningen sekvensen og i Green Er ikke din farge . I remastered åpningen, som først dukket opp i Leksjon Zero, blir han erstattet av Big Macintosh selv, men tegnet brukes fortsatt som en bakgrunnen pony i noen få scener i Leksjon Zero og [ Hoof Ned]. Applejack flashback-i The Cutie Mark Chronicles fremstiller Big Macintosh som en yngre ponni, mye kortere og scrawnier enn i dag (men med en build som fortsatt er sammenlignbar med noen voksne ponnier). Hans første sesong to utseende er i The Return of Harmony, del 2. Etter Discord overtar Ponyville, forårsaker at hans innflytelse Big Macintosh å oppføre seg som en hund. Big Macintosh er omtalt i Leksjon Zero når Twilight Sparkle smeller inn i ham etter å ha forsøkt å bryte opp en slåsskamp hun startet mellom Cutie Mark korsfarere. Han henter Smarty Pants fra fillies, men på grunn Twilight s spell, forelsker seg i den selv, og stikker av med dukken. Den spell forårsaker dusinvis av ponnier for å bekjempe over dukken, og til slutt Prinsesse Celestia griper og nøytraliserer spell. Når oppstyret har stilnet, ser Big Macintosh rundt så griper dukken og går av igjen, vrinske av glede. Big Macintosh er svært kort sett i begynnelsen av Luna Eclipsed kledd opp i sin Nightmare Night kostyme, en svart flosshatt og kappe med en hvit hodeskalle-formet eple på det, trekke flere ponnier i en handlevogn . I Sisterhooves Sosial, bistår han Granny Smith som rase hallomann ved å hviske de riktige ordene i øret hennes når hun gjør en feil. I De Cutie Pox, blir han sett inne Søte Apple Acres under diskusjonen av Apples Blooms cutie merker. Han bruker sin hoven å kurere Granny Smith plutselige Charley hest med en mild knock til hoften. Men han ikke kommentere søsterens nye cutie merker, bare smiler og ekko Applejack sine frydefulle utrop med en "eeyup" eller "nnnope". I familie Vurdering Dag, forbereder han for zappe eple høsting med Applejack, og snakker en delvis setning i begynnelsen av episoden da han, Applejack, og Apple Bloom hurrarop unisont at zap epler er kommer. Han arbeider sammen med sin familie med cider produksjon i The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Under cider salg, bærer han de tunge fat til stativet og kroker dem opp til kranen slik at Apple Bloom kan dispensere den cider. Han bryr seg ikke om Flim og Flåm er urettferdig virksomhet proposisjoner, stempling hans hoven på bakken og sier "Nei! Deal" På cider-making konkurranse, driver han på en tredemølle for å trykke eplene inn i cider, senere med hjelp fra Rainbow Dash. Macintosh spiller en viktig rolle i Hjerter og Hovene Dag. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle og Scootaloo prøve å få Big Macintosh for å starte et romantisk forhold med læreren deres, Cheerilee, med en kjærlighet potion. Men de ved et uhell make love gift'', som har altfor kraftige effekter. Giften slites slutt av og Big Macintosh og Cheerilee spille ut en dragning mot hverandre for å lure Søtmerkets korsfarerne . I denne episoden har han en meget omfattende talende rolle, men det meste av det han sier er meningsløse når det gjelder hengivenhet mot Cheerilee. Han synes kort i løpet av Smile Song i A Friend i gjerning, noe som gir pinkie Pie og to fillies en tur i hans høyet handlekurven. I Det handler om tid, hjelper Big Macintosh pinkie "katastrofe-proof" en bro, innstiller henne ved et tau holdt i munnen. Når Twilight går forbi for å inspisere arbeidet, sier han "eeyup", tilfeldigvis slippe lillefinger i elva. Han synes kort i en av føllet Free Press utskrifter i Ponyville Konfidensiell, skjule Smarty Pants dukke som han samlet i Leksjon Zero, før de vises med Applejack senere i episoden. De to engasjere seg i noen karakter reversering i sistnevnte: Applejack snakker med Big Macintosh generelle "eeyup" s og "nope" s, mens Big Mac skjenner Apple Bloom og vennene hennes for bryet de forårsaket. Han synes i MMMystery på Friendship Express, bærer Cakes ' kake til jernbanestasjonen. Men beviser kaken så tung at Big Macintosh trenger hjelp i Main Six å få det til sin destinasjon uten å miste den. Opptredener :Se også karakter opptredener Merchandise thumb|200pxBig Macintosh er del av mysteriet pakningsstørrelser lekene utgitt i begynnelsen av november 2011. Et annet Big Mac leketøy vil bli lansert i Miniature samlingen Apple Family Pack sent i 2012, sammen med en Granny Smith og en Applejack. Sitater Eenope |. Flere episoder}} Applebuck Årstid En ponni pluss hundrevis av epler legger ikke opp. Ponyville Confidential Du bør skamme deg, humiliatin 'søsteren din' n 'meg sånn. Vi ønsker ikke å snakke med noen y'all akkurat nå så ta deg litt sladder kolonne og dine pinlige bilder og bare gå bort. Gallery : Big Macintosh bildegalleri Referanser de:Big Macintosh en:Big Macintosh es:Big Macintosh it:Big Macintosh pl:Big Macintosh sv:Big Macintosh Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 18:06 (UTC) Kategori:Jord ponnier Kategori:Hanner